Never Too Late
by TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf
Summary: Lucy has been abused for the past eight months by Lisanna and Natsu while Erza and Gray ignore her. Actually almost the whole guild ignores her. She picks up a song and sings it so much and the others love her voice. But not even they know just what the song means to Lucy herself. Later on Lucy gets three confessions! Each of them surprises her as they do it. What is going on here?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I told you all that I would be starting a new story! This shipping will be your choice. Options will be at the bottom of the chapter...**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Eight months...

It's been eight months since Lucy has smiled an actual smile.

Since she has last hung out with Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lisanna...

Since she started to be ignored by almost the whole guild...

There few that would wave or chat with her, and it was enough to keep her in the guild. The Thunder God Tribe, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Charla, Happy, Juvia, Lily, Romeo, and Makarov. They were her family. The others weren't...

They used her.

They left her.

They hurt her.

Physically and mentally.

They forgot her...

"Everything happens to what I love... So why..? Of all days to have forgotten me why did you have to forget me today...?" She asked herself as she sat in the darkest corner of the guild. Alone.

She hasn't cried since the day they had left her. She wouldn't and couldn't.

The only things the new Team Natsu would come say to her was how much of a bitch she was or how fucking ugly, stupid, and weak she was but that's it... Nothing more than that...

The normal Lucy would have cried every time she saw them but she didn't.

She kept the same face, it was straight and plain.

That was her only expression.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Evergreen asked walking over to said girl with Freed and Bickslow behind her.

Lucy shook her head.

"No Ever, I'm not. Today was the day my father died." She frown.

"Oh Lucy I'm so sorry to hear that!" She cried.

"It's not your fault Ever, don't apologize."

"But Cosplayer..." Bickslow intervened, "It's a sad day so why aren't you-"

"Shut up Bix! You know she refuses to cry anymore!" Freed scolded.

Just then...

"Awe, whys the bitchy slut crying now...?" Natsu mocked.

Lucy's bangs hid her eyes as she tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Look at her Natsu! She really is pathetic! Hahahah! Bitch! Why don't you fucking die already?! Huh? Still hoping we will like you again! Hahahah don't make me laugh!" Lisanna pushed her down then pulled Lucy by the hair.

"Let her go!" Bickslow yelled.

"No." Lisanna whispered.

"Now, Lisanna!" Freed scolded.

"Just for you...? Hell No."

"LISANNA YOU FUCKING BITCH LET HER GO!" Evergreen got up from where she was sitting ready to fight.

"I said NO!"

Lucy sighed.

"Just get it over. Lisanna. Natsu." She looked at her new group of friends, "Don't try and stop them. This is what I deserve."

"Damn right!" Natsu agreed.

"FOR WHAT?! LUCY!" Bickslow yelled.

"For being weak. I almost had everyone killed." She whispered.

" Me, Wendy, Charla, and Happy, we're out the only ones fighting were Natsu and Lucy were protecting us. Eventually, Natsu was backed up against the wall and he couldn't get free. No more than a minute or two later Lucy let one slip past her and they started to best us and we lost too much blood. Then they had to carry us back to the guild for treatment." She announced making the whole guild glare at Lucy.

"Shut upand get it over with already," Lucy said. And so they did.

Lisanna and Natsu took her outside and started to beat her. Kicking her, punching her, using their strongest attacks on her. Everything. And all everyone did was watch.

There was nothing they could do.

As they were walking away Lucy rolled to her back, and when they were out of sight she sighed.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being so weak everyone." Just before she completely passed out.

Everyone just sat there.

Even Erza and Gray just sat there.

Lucy would never let that happen. She was string enough not to let it happen.

They knew she wasn't clumsy like that.

Something was wrong with what they were saying.

Then after looking at each other they left.

After a few minutes of being healed by Wendy, Lucy finally woke up.

"Ugh... I'm going home... Anyone want to come? I'm making dinner." Lucy stood up scaring Wendy.

"Lucy-san! You shouldn't be up! You should rest!"

"I should... But! I won't. I'm fine Wendy. I promise. If you are worried then come with me. I want to talk to everyone about something." She looked at the girl then at Freed. "Freed. I need you to wait here for Laxus. He needs to be there too. Try and have him at my house by seven. It's important." Lucy gave Wendy a "Thank you" hug and pulled the little girl behind her with Bickslow and Evergreen close on their tails.

"Wait Lucy! Are you sure you're okay? They beat you harder than normal." Evergreen asked walking faster to close the distance?

"Yeah Cosplayer!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Bickslow's babies mimicked.

"I. Said. That. I. Am. Fine." She replied scarely making everyone cower in fear.

She sighed.

"I promise that I am alright. I just want to have everyone over, it's important. The guild just wasn't the right place to talk about it." She sighed a long heavy sigh and looked up at the clear night sky. "Aquarius..." Lucy muttered.

"Lucy-san?" Wendy questioned.

"I'm fine Wendy, I just want to get this over with." She said as she began to walk again.

"Say, Lucy." Evergreen called.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember that song you used to sing all the time? It was the song you sang without realising it." She remembered.

"Yeah. Why?" Lucy asked confused.

"Could you sing it for us? Please?" Evergreen begged.

"Please," Bickslow also pleaded.

"I would like to hear you sing Lucy-san, please!" Wendy bowed.

"Wendy! Don't pressure the girl." Charla said.

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it! Only one of you need to ask." She sighed.

"I take the pills...

To make me thin...

I die my hair...

And cut my skin...

I try everything...

To make them see me...

But all they see...

Is someone that's not me...

Even when I'm walking on a wire

Even when I set myself on fire.

Why do I always feel

Invisible...

Invisible...

Everyday I try to look my best...

Even though inside I'm such a mess...

Why do I always feel?

Invisible...

Invisible...

Here inside...

My quiet head...

You cannot hear...

My crys for help...

I try everything...

To make them see me...

But everyone sees what I can't be...

Even when I'm walking on a wire

Even when I set myself on fire.

Why do I always feel.

Invisible...

Invisible...

Everyday I try to look my best...

Even though inside I'm such a mess...

Why do I always feel?

Invisable...

Invisable...

Sometimes...

When I'm alone...

I pretend that I'm a queen...

it's almost believeable...

But everyone sees what I can't be...

Even when I'm walking on a wire

Even when I set myself on fire.

Why do I always feel.

Invisible...

Invisible...

Everyday I try to look my best...

Even though inside I'm such a mess...

Why do I always feel?

Invisible...

Invisible...

Lucy finished sad, but smiling.

While everyone, but Charla, was crying or had tears in their eyes.

"Why is everyone sad?" Lucy asked walking into her house considering they had just arrived.

"That was such a sad song." Wendy cried as Lucy held the sad gir in her lap.

"I'm fine, I felt this way after Team Natsu left me..." She sighed. "But! I'm over it now! It's fine."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked it. So yes it's kinda a normal Lucy kicked of team story. I hope it was good. Look forward to my next update. Until then!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Love,**

 **E.C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I think that I should be quicker to update this story, BUT in order to complete this story, I need a vote. Do you want Laxus, Freed, or Bickslow to be with Lucy? Poll open on my page!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"No Lucy it's not! It's really not 'fine'!" Evergreen shouted.

"Yeah, Cosplayer! It's not 'fine'! If you didn't tell us not to stop them they woud be in the hospital by now!" She somewhat scolded her, but she didn't care.

"Whatever. Anyways, what do you all want for dinner?" Lucy looked at the cloak, 6:30 pm. "Can make pasta, with a homemade red sauce, if you want I can do garlic bread too. I really don't mind." She offered. "Gajeel, you and Pantherlily can come out now."

Everyone looked side to side confused until the heard a deep voice.

"Shit..."

Gajeel and Pantherlily slowly appeared from the shadow under the door.

"Huh... Looks like I was right." Lucy sighed.

"You're getting better Bunny Girl," Gajeel smirked, "Gihi."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, join us. I've actually been expecting you." She smiled one of her fake "Lucy smiles" and like always, everyone fell for it.

"To answer your question Lucy-san, that meal sounds pretty good." Pantherlily smiled.

"I agree Lucy-san, it sounds super good!" Wendy cheered and Charla nodded.

Lucy smiled.

"Well, since Freed and Laxus will be here soon, I'm going to make dinner." Lucy paused, then looked at her desk, "No desk, no room, no dresser... Dinner wil be ready in a few minutes..." Lucy walked into the kitchen to smell the water bubbling and the idems she needed out with a note...

"Dear Hime,

I have taken the liberty of getting the idems you normally use for this meal out, and started the water for you.

Dessert is in the oven.

If it is not to your liking forgive me.

Punishment Hime?

Virgo"

Lucy sighed.

"Alright... Whatever, this is good." Lucy said then started to cut up the onions, and carrots. Then the garlice and tomatoes.

Ten Minutes Later

7:05 pm

Lucy had just finished pouring drinks and serving the food onto the plates when Freed and Laxus walked in.

"Hey guys," Lucy called.

"Hello, Lucy" Freed replied nicely.

"Yo." Laxus said shortly.

"The food is finished! Go to the table!" Lucy called bringing the food out for everyone, then the drinks.

"Lucy," Freed called, "Do you need any help?"

"No, I think I'm good." She said taking the last few drinks to the table and every dug right in.

"Cosplayer! Your food is still the best in Magnolia!" Bickslow shoved food in his mouth while he talked but Lucy just smiled.

"Thanks I'm glad you like it!"

"Yeah, Blondie, you've really out done your self with this." Laxus said whipping his mouth with his napkin.

"Thank you... I think?"

"Take it as a compliment Bunny, it might be the last one." Gajeel told Lucy a little too lound, but it made her chuckle.

"Heard that you ass." Laxus deadpanned.

"Wasn't exactly trying to hide it dip shit."

"Shut up! Both of you!" Lucy growled at the men making them look down at their food. Lucy sighed again for the tenth time today, "Is everyone done?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, Freed, Wendy."

"Yes?" The replied at the same time.

"I need help bringing out the dessert, would you guys help me?" She asked.

"Sure, Lucy-san," Wendy grabbed the dished on her side of the table and took it to the kitchen.

"I'd be happy to," Then Freed did the same, and Lucy eventually joined them in the kitchen.

"Lucy-san," Wendy called as she walked in, "Where's the dessert?" She asked.

"It's in the oven, can you get out the strawberry ice cream please Wendy?"

"Sure!" She cheered as she went into the freezer and grabbed it.

"Freed grab the dessert plates please."

"No problem," He quickly went over to the cabinet and grabbed them while Lucy went and pulled the hot pie out of the oven.

It was a strawberry pie, with some cherries scattered through it.

"Lucy-san, it smells amazing!" Wendy gasped.

"Indeed," Freed agreed.

"Thanks, Virgo put it together using my recipe book considering it wouldn't be ready if I had done it." Lucy smiled another "Lucy smile" fooling both of them.

After she put the pie on the hot pad, she grabbed forks a pie cutter and sliced the pie into equal pieces. Then put a scoop of ice cream on top of the pie.

"Alright guys, help me take these out please." Lucy grabbed most of the slices but once they had the pie slices, the all returned to the table placing a plate in front of someone before putting a dish down for themselves then sitting down.

"Well," Lucy started, "I hope you enjoy it..."

All at once everyone dug intoo their desserts and were finished in no time at all.

"Damn! Did you guys taste any of it?!" Lucy somewhat shouted.

"Yes." They all replied.

"Spill." Laxus said.

"What?" She asked.

"You wanted us all here, you got us. What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, that," Lucy sighed and stood up, "I'm leaving..." She whispered.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"I'll be back in three years..." She once again whispered.

"Lucy! You can't go! Not now!" Evergreen shouted.

"I am moving anyways," She smiled, "Plus I need to do this." She then muttered, her smile disappearing from her face.

"Why?" Wendy cried, "Why are you leaving me, leaving us Lucy-san?"

"I'm telling you this because I love you all and Wendy, you and Charla are coming with me. Charla was the first one to know about me wanting to leave, and I asked if you guys would come with me. Your bags have been packed by Virgo, we will leave at 11pm... Tonight..."

Wendy's tears stopped.

"Really? Charla and I are coming?" Lucy nodded.

"Yeah," She looked at her other friends with a sad face before smiling, "Don't worry, we will be back before you know it. Three years will feel like three days."

"I hope your right Bunny," Gajeel pulled Wendy out of Lucy's arms and gave the little Dragon Slayer a big hug. "Don't grow up too fast." He muttered iin her ear, then he looked at Lucy. "Take care of her Bunny Girl."

"I will."

Lucy looked from side to side, at everyone around her, and actually smiled.

"Well Wendy," Lucy started then grabbed the little girls hand, "Come on!" Lucy looked back at the group again. "Are you guys going to stand there or are you going to come with us to the train station?"

Everyone looked at one another before following Lucy, Wendy, and Charla all the way to the train station they all began saying their good byes.

"Be careful, and come back safely!" Evergreen said as she hugged the girls tears pricking her eyes.

"We will." Wendy replied.

"Bye, Charla." Pantherlily hugged her, and Charla hugged him back smiling and she nodded.

"Bye Bunny, bye Wendy." Gajeel said waving as he and Pantherlily took off.

"See you soon Gajeel!" Lucy yelled.

"Well, Lucy it's almost time for you to go, please be safe, and protect Wendy," Freed told her, giving her a hug, then he walked over to Wendy and bent down to look her in the eyes. "You do the same Wendy, be safe and protect Lucy." He gave her a hug.

"I will Freed-san." She hugged him back and slightly cried on his shoulder.

"I will too Freed, don't worry too much." Lucy chuckled.

"I guess..." He muttered pulling his hair into a low side ponytail then backing away from them so that Bickslow and Laxus could say their good byes.

"Cosplayer! You better take care of Tiny! And Tiny, you better not change any!" He smiled and his tounge sticking out of his mouth.

"Okay, okay, Bix." Lucy gave him a quick hug then let him go to Wendy.

"I'll try not to Bix-san," Wendy continued to cry as she hugged him.

She wasn't sad, she was happy. She was looking forward to this journey with Lucy and Charla, but even more, she looked forward to returning with strength.

Bickslow let her go and backed away that way Laxus could get through.

"Here girls," Laxus began, "Call Jiji and let him know how you guys are doing. I'll tell him that you guys will return in three years time. Do you guys remember the rules?" The girls nodded. "Good. Become stronger, and become amazing girls. We have faith in you and so does Happy. He knew this would happen. He's actually kinda smart, but hey told me to tell you and I quote, 'I love you guys! Especially you Charla! See you soon!' I think I'll take the little guy in. Natsu's been ignoring him so it'd probably be a good idea. Anyways! Miss you guys call us sometimes. We'll get worried." He hugged us and before they knew Laxus and this team had all left and it was time to go on the train.

"Well Wendy, Charla, are you ready?" Lucy asked them.

"Yes Lucy-san, we are." Wendy smiles.

"Well lets go then!" The board the train with excitement and wonder of the world they would see.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Shipping candidates are...**

 **Laxus**

 **Bickslow**

 **And...**

 **Freed!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Love,**

 **E.C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! What up chapter three here! Little update on shipping votes... Laxus is winning! If you want please comment or go to my page, there is a pool open! Vote! See you guys at the end...**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Three years…

Three long ass years…

Three years of no contact…

Three long years of nothing but pain…

"Where are they?!" Laxus' team shouted making the guild go quiet.

"What are you guys staring at?!" Evergreen shouted at them making everyone turn back to what they were doing.

"Ever, they'll come back, Lucy promised us. She wouldn't lie, right Laxus?" Freed asked. Finally after the three years they had convinced him to stop calling Laxus, 'Laxus-sama'.

"Nope." He said.

"Laxus! What does that mean?" Bickslow asked.

"They promised that they would come back in three years, today marks the third year, one. Two they promised communication, did we get it, no. Also, from the little rumors I've hear, they are dead." Laxus deadpanned.

"WAAAHHHH~~~!" Evergreen cried holding her head in her hands. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have listened to her and took care of Natsu and Lisanna that day!"

"Ever, do you remember what today is, other than the day she left?" Laxus asked.

She shook her head 'no'.

"What about you, Freed, Bickslow?" He asked.

They both shook their heads 'no'.

Laxus shook his head and sighed.

"It's the day her father died." His head dropped down shocked that they didn't remember.

"SHIT!" They shouted.

BAM!

The guild doors crashed open and three people walked in.

Each one looked the same, but yet entirely different.

The tallest figure had black hair with blue and green tip the reached down past her knees. Her eyes were a beautiful silver, with little flicks of black. Her outfit was basically all black. She wore a black shirt with a white leather jacket. She had four piercings, one nose piercing, and a tongue piercing. One of the piercings in each of her ears, were pointed gages. She also wore long black skinny jeans with a belt to help hold them up, and black combat boots. She wore rings on all her fingers, multiple bracelets, and a chocker that said, "BP" (BP means 'Bitch Please'). Then her makeup was little but enough for it to be dark. It was eye liner and mascara… That's it.

The one to her right, had red hair with black tips that reached her lower back. Her outfit was a beautiful mix of royal blue, black and white. She wore black plants, with black boots that had white laces, her shirt was royal blue and had cuts in the back. She wore a jacket that stopped mid back and was all white. She had three ear piercing, but no gages like the first one. She also wore a few rings, and a black chocker that said, "FML", (FML means, 'Fuck My Life') and had her hair pulled back in a low, loose pony tail.

The final one was rather short with silver hair that got darker towards the tips of it and reached a little bit passed her shoulders. Her eyes were a honey yellow and she wore black and brown clothing. Instead of pants she wore short shorts, but they were black like the rest of them. She wore thigh high boots and brown plaid shirt unbuttoned with a white tank top showing. On top of that she had a brown leather jacket and choker that said "LMAO"(LMAO means 'Laugh My Ass Off). She had two ear piercings, and she had multiple bracelets running up her arms.

"What?" Said the tallest woman then continued, "Don't we get a welcome back? Geez… And here I thought we were all family," She smirked.

"Sorry," Mira interrupted, "We haven't had anyone leave this guild in over ten years…"

"Damn Mira, that's pretty low, but then again, you ignored me for eight months, so what's new? Didn't you notice Wendy, and Charla were gone?"

"Yeah, but Master told us that they were doing minor missions for him and he said that he'd pay them when they got back." Lisanna called to the group.

"Wait…" Evergreen said as Laxus and his team got up.

"Who are you?" Laxus asked.

"Ahhh… My favorite question… Who are we? Well, geez, I was hoping that you guys of allpeople would remember us…" She smiled.

"Long time no see, Happy…" The shortest one walked over to the said exceed.

"Charla…? Is that really you?" He whispered.

"Yeah, Happy, it's me…"

"Really…?"

"Really, really… I promise…" She whispered as she shifted back in her exceed form and hugged him happily.

"CHARLA!" He cried, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"I know, I know…"

"So, wait, that means," But before Freed could finish…

"Yup! We're back!"

"Wait… Are you Wendy, or Cosplayer?" Bickslow asked.

"Who do you think?"

"Cosplayer?"

"I'M WENDY!" She shouted.

"So that means," Evergreen started.

"Yup! I'm Lucy, you idiot!" Lucy shouted as she kicked Bickslow across the room.

His back hit the wall with a thud.

"Damn, Cosplayer, that fucking hurt!" He shouted walking back over.

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted as she went to hug Freed. "Hey, long time no see." She said.

"Yeah, how are you?" He asked.

"Pretty good."

"I know you're pretty, but I don't think you're being good." He responded.

"Hahahah, you still flatter me Freed." She smiled before walking over to Laxus still smiling, happy to be back.

"Hey, Laxus," She said to the older mage.

"Hey yourself. What's with the new look?" He asked.

"Well, three years and what? Eight months? Well whatever. Time does things to people, Wendy, Charla, and I have gotten stronger." Her smile still showing as she told him, and once she did, he smiled back at her.

"I can tell. It's not easy to kick Bix across the room now a days." He said confidently.

"Yeah!" She cheered.

"Welcome home." Laxus said as he hugged her.

"I'm glad to be back…" She said hugged him back.

"Yeah, yeah, do I have to do the mushy stuff too?" Bickslow asked.

"No." Lucy answered.

"Good!" He sighed in relief.

"At least give me a hug," She said smiling once again.

"Ugh!" He groaned. "Fine!" He said acting stubborn.

"Hahah okay, okay. Thanks Bix." Lucy laughed giving him a quick hug before she turned around. "Ever?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come here and get in on this action?" Lucy asked with a frown on her face.

"Lucy, I… I… Wahhhhhhh! Lucy! Wendy! Charla! I missed you guys soooooo much!" She cried on Lucy's shoulder while hugging her. "I-I was so, so, so worried about you guys! Don't you ever, EVER leave me again! You hear me! Wahhhhhh~~~!" Evergreen cried as she yelled at them for leaving and yet she was so happy.

"It's okay now Ever, we are back. Permanently this time." Lucy looked upstairs before looking at Charla and Wendy. "Come on! We need our guild marks back on again!" She called to them.

"Okay!" They shouted to her and they headed upstairs with Lucy.

"You guys can come too you know?" Lucy yelled to Laxus and his team.

After glancing from one another, they all ran upstairs and into Master Makarov's office curious to see what they had done in the past three years.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked it! I really like the way I changed them. Funny as hell. Until next time! See ya!**

 **I love you all!**

 **Love,**

 **E.C.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and welcome back to another chapter of Never Too Late!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Hey Master!" Lucy said walking into his office.

"Hey Lucy!" He smiled.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much. Ready for your guild marks?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Everyone looked between Master Makarov and Lucy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Laxus asked.

"Well technically, I did keep in contact with someone. I said I would but I never told you guys who. Why do you think Master knew what we wanted and who was who?" She asked with a fake diva tone in her voice.

"Well…" Freed said.

"We thought you would… you know…" Evergreen blushed scratching the back of her head.

"Keep in contact with us, Cosplayer." Bickslow finished.

"But, if I did that then I wouldn't have seen the funny ass blank looks on your faces when we walked in." She smirked.

"Wow Blondie, wow…" Laxus frown, "That's pretty low…"

"Hahahah. Oh, I know, but you don't even want to know how low I can go." Lucy said wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

The normal Wendy would have been embraced, but she wasn't.

"Hahah she's right. She can go like… DAMN low!" She laughed when all they guys in the room lightly blushed.

"Wow…" Lucy said looking at all the guys in the room before shaking her head. "Whatever, guildmark, left wrist, black please Master."

"Over… 'Them', Lucy?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah… I kinda, really, want to hide 'Them' Master." Se frown then looked away feeling guilty.

"Stay here after this Lucy… We need to talk…" Master said then put the black guild mark over her wrist.

"What about you Wendy…? Where do you want yours?" He asked smiling at the now grown woman.

"Um, back right shoulder, gray please." She smiled.

"Okay…" And he put it on her. "And finally Charla?"

"Back right shoulder in silver," She smiled.

"Okay, you all are dismissed except for Lucy and Laxus…" Master said somewhat shewing them away nicely.

Once everyone was out of the room -except Laxus and Master-, Lucy sighed.

"What do you want to know now?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her temples as if to get rid of a growing headache.

"What else would we want to know about Blondie?" Laxus frowned looking at her.

"Well Master, we only kept you informed of the fact we were my new house, which was once my childhood home, and the fact that we were training. Right?" Lucy cocked her head to the side smiling a fake smile.

"Yes, but you never said what kind of training. Though from the uproar about Charla she did transformation magic. Correct?" He asked.

"Yes Master."

"What about Wendy?" He once again asked.

"She improved dramatically with her magic power, learn to harness her Dragon Force mode, and she learned mimic magic…" She replied making Master's and Laxus' eyes become quite large.

"What about you Blondie?" Laxus quierid.

"Well…" She began, "You'll just have to wait and see!" She smirked.

"What-"

"You heard me! You'll have to wait and see!" She teased.

"Oi!" Laxus shouted.

"Catch me if you can!" Lucy shouted as she ran out of the room.

"Hey!" He ran out of the room after her and down to the main floor of the guild.

"Hahah! Someone has gotten slow!" Lucy smiled at the bar with a drink.

"Why you little!" He yelled running to bar where she was.

"Laxus! Take it outside!" Mira yelled.

"Ugh… Fine…"

"Who are you?" Mira asked Lucy.

"It's me… Lucy…" She replied.

"Lucy…?" She thought.

"Um… Yeah… Lucy… That's my name…"

"Lucy… Heartfilia…?" She tapped her fingers on the bar then remember. "Oh! Lucy! How are you?! It's been so long!" She yelled reaching across the bar giving her a hug.

"Yeah, you too Mira… Kinda shocked you remember me though… No one else does…"

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just so happy Lisanna was back. I… I… Wahhh~~~... I'm sorry for ignoring you Lucy!" She cried as Lucy rubbed her back.

"It's fine… I'm not angry anymore…" Lucy smiled.

"Blondie! Let's take a rain check and fight later. Okay?" Laxus called from his seat at the bar.

"Okay!" She gave Laxus a thumbs up and then looked back at Mira who had finally calmed down, "I'm going to talk to Gajeel and Pantherlily. See ya Mira!" Lucy smiled and headed of to the darkest corner of the guild to join Gajeel and his exceed.

"Hey Gajeel. Long time no see. Why didn't you come say 'hi' to us?" Lucy asked sitting by him.

"Sorry, just not social still…" He answered. "But well it's good to have you back." He smiled before pulling her into a friendly hug.

"Hey, Gajeel, Lily, wanna go outside. I promised a few people that I would show them that three years did some damage." She smirked evilly.

"Was that damage good or bad Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked.

"You'll just have to see!" She continued to smirk walking outside the back door to the guild.

"Should we be worried Gajeel?" Pantherlily asked worried.

"I don't know, but the should be fun. Gihi." Gajeel stood up and head outside the guild, and eventually so did everyone else.

Everyone stood around waiting to see what would happen. They were confused about who Lucy was and those who remember wondered why she was back.

"What's going on?" Natsu came from the back of the crowd to the front.

"She's back…" Lisanna whispered.

"Who?"

"Lucy...Lucy is back…" She spoke somewhat louder.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. Just watch." She said hushing him. "She's actually going to fight Gajeel and Lily."

Everyone looked at the field only to see Gajeel and Pantherlily smiling at Lucy.

"You sure about this Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, but I think I know how to make this really fun." A devilish smirk rose on her face as she spoke.

"How do you supposed we do that, Lucy-san?" Lily tilted his head in confusion.

"A bet."

"A bet?"

"Yeah. Hmmm, how about if you guys win, I'll do three 'Bunny' dances with you and get Lily 10 pounds of kiwi, but if I win you will join my team. Sound good?" She walked up to her opponents and stuck her hand our.

"Yeah. You've gotta deal Bunny." Gajeel gripped her hand and they shook.

"All right! Money bets right here! Place your bets it's Gajeel and Lily or Lucy! Winner gets the money!" Cana shouted now collecting the money people were cashing in. Almost everyone's money was a Gajeel, very few bet on Lucy.

Master walked to the middle of the field.

"FIGHT!" He shouted and everyone took their positions.

* * *

 **Hey sorry this took so long. I was working on the next chapter and I got big plans for the next few. Anyways, hope you liked it! Until next time!**

 **Love,**

 **E.C.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter of Never Too Late! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Normal POVGajeel quickly went into his Shadow Iron Dragon mode and Pantherlily went into his battle mode.

"Geez, already? You guys are no fun…" Lucy mocked and she just stood there. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come at me."

Lucy stood there as they ran toward her. Every punch they threw at her she dodged like it was an insect coming to pester her.

"Come on Bunny! Get serious!" Gajeel shouted as he returned to his side huffing and puffing.

"Awww, do I have to?" She asked. Her breathing was still calm and she was just smiling.

"Lucy-san, please become serious." Pantherlily drew out his sword.

"Fine… Wendy give me a number! 1 through 10!" Lucy shouted to the woman.

"Go 3! They won't last if you go any higher!" She smirked knowing that everyone was confused, but continued to watch knowing that she would be alright.

"You got it!" Lucy called back that looked at Gajeel smiling. "Fine, let's do this!" Her body began to glow as she transformed. "Lightning armor!" She called out as storm clouds came out of nowhere.

"What the-?!" Gajeel shouted confused.

"NOOOOO!" Pantherlily shouted, he cowered behind Gajeel as there was a big crash of thunder.

BAM!

"Lily, go wait with everyone else. I'll finish this fight." And so Lily went over to Charla and Happy as he held his ear trying to block out the sound.

They all looked at Lucy went the light finally faded, her outfit had changed.

She was now wearing a yellow and black armor. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her eyes were a bright blue, they were so bright that they could be silver. Her armor resembled a gymnastic uniform (Or whatever it's called) that had no sleeves. She had gold chest plate and instead of showing off her legs that much, she had a black skirt. Her shoes came a little over knee high and where pure metal. She had two swords on her back and a dagger on her upper thigh.

She looked at everyone with a straight face.

"What?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Th-that…" Gajeel answered for the whole crowd whose mouths were gaped open.

"Oh, this thing? I just used requip it, that's all."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah…"

"Well… This just got fun… Gihi," Gajeel chuckled as he changed his arm into a sword.

"Hey Wendy! I'm going to go 2, he's not ready for 3 yet!"

"Okay! Do whatever!"

"Ha! Planned on it!" Lucy shouted then looked at Gajeel. "There is a difference between my armor and Erza's, you know."

"Really? What's the difference?"

"Simple. Mine gives off the element or reflects it, and see this metal? Yeah, you can't eat."

"Gihi. Sure." And with that he rushed toward her and their swords clashed.

"Geez, Bunny Girl. You've gotten way better." Gajeel pushed his sword harder hoping to gain so ground but to no avid.

"Thanks, but I'm only at 2. You should see me at 20," She chuckled.

"Wha-" But before Gajeel could finish, Lucy pushed on her sword and moved Gajeel back a few feet.

"Gajeel. I recommend that you withdraw right now," Lucy suggested and with a devilish smile.

"Why is that?"

"Because… It'll be safer for you…"

"Nah. I'm good Bunny." Lucy's smiled faded and she cracked her knuckles.

"Fine, don't say that I didn't warn you."

Lucy raised her swords, crossed them and shouted.

"Sandā kaminari shōtotsu!" She then pointed them at Gajeel and smiled. "Sorry!" Lightning came out of the tips of her swords and hit Gajeel in the stomach.

"UGH!" Gajeel shouted as he fell to the ground with a thud.

Lucy ex-quipped and returned to her original clothing.

"AND THE WINNER IS… LUCY!" Master shouted happily.

"Sorry, Gajeel. WENDY!" Lucy shouted calling the girl over.

"Got it!" Wendy came over and in less than a minute Gajeel was completely healed.

"Well, looks like we're on Bunny Girl's team now Lily…" Gajeel sighed. He was looking forward to singing and dancing with Lucy again.

"One song. And I'll get Lily some kiwi. " Lucy held her hand out Gajeel took it.

"REALLY?" His eyes shining like he was a kid on Christmas day.

"Yes… A short one though and only 1 pound of kiwi…"

"FINE WITH ME! COME ON!" He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the stage.

After the performance

"Lucy-san!" Master Makarov called.

"Yes Master?"

"Come up here please," He gestured to his office and Lucy nodded. Everyone was in there now.

Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, Gajeel, Evergreen, Pantherlily, Wendy, Charla, and Happy.

"Okay, looks like I don't have much of a choice here." She muttered.

In the office

Master Makarov sat in his seat behind his desk and everyone sat on the couches and chairs scattered around the room.

"Where were you guys for the past 3 years? You were definitely not just in your childhood house, I know that." He said crossing his hands.

"Sigh… Well Wendy looks like we've been found out… We were at my house whenever we called you, for a year, we were in the Celestial Spirit World. The year after that, the past world, AKA the land of dragons. Then before we came here, we went to the Shinoōkoku." She scratched her head while she confessed to them.

"THE DEATH KINGDOM?! REALLY LUCY?!" Gajeel and Pantherlily yelled.

"Yeah."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?!" Bickslow shouted.

"Yes."

"THEN WHY'D YOU DO IT?!" Freed shook his head disappointed.

"Because it was an order…"

"By who?" Evergreen asked quietly.

"Mustache man…"

"Who?" Happy asked hugging Lucy still happy to have her back again.

"The Celestial Spirit King! Remember?" Lucy rubbed his head.

"Oh yeah!" He cheered.

"Yeah, that's where more of my magic comes in at, plus, it's where Wendy learned mimic magic. I chose not to try and learn it."

"Why's that Lucy?" Master Makarov asked slightly confused. Wouldn't it be better to be able to copy your opponent's magic?

"Because, if I was to fight Gajeel using mimic magic, I would lose. It's simple. You don't know your enemy so you would have to be careful." She scratched her head before sighing, "Wendy on the other hand learned to twist their magic and add her magic into that so it does a lot of damage. To complicated if you ask me."

"Lucy!" Wendy yelled, "That's not nice of you…" She fake pouted.

"Yeah, yeah… Anything else Master?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, on the last call I got from you, you said that you had something but I couldn't quite catch it and you changed the subject on me. What was it...?"

"Uh...ummm… Well you see… LaxusFreedandBickslowaremymatesandIhaveahighchanceofdieingifitdoesn'tworkout…" She spoke the last part way too fast for everyone to understand.

"What the hell did you say Blondie? Slow the hell down…" Laxus stood up and got in front of her. "Now… Repeat…"

"Well, you guys… Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow, are my mates…" But before she could finish her sentence she got interrupted by shouts all around the room.

"WHAT?!"

"Hush!" Wendy scolded, "She's not finished!"

The room got silent again.

"And I have a high chance of dieing if it doesn't work out…" She muttered. Her bangs covered her eyes before she looked up and spoke, "It's fine! Don't worry about it! I'm stronger now, but, I… um… I kind of… Yeah, I'm going… See ya!" Lucy shouted sprinting out the door.

"Wait! Lucy!" Freed shouted.

"Yeah Cosplayer!" Bickslow and Freed ran out of the room to stop her but she was gone…

"Wendy? Where did she go?" Freed asked the little girl sitting down with a sigh.

"Got me… But what will you guys do?" She pet Charla and Happy, rubbing their heads trying to sooth them.

"Well, shit I don't know. Cosplayer seems a little too good and pure for us," Bickslow scratched hi head remembering Fantasia for 10 years ago.

"Agree." Freed nodded.

"But, you guys like her right?" Laxus interveined.

"Well, yeah we do but so do you Laxus," Freed admitted.

"Oi!"

"He's got a point Boss…" Bickslow chuckled.

"Hey!" Laxus, once again, shouted.

"So," Wendy's voice softened, "What will you guys do?"

Each man looked from one another before Laxus spoke.

"We don't know…"

* * *

 **There you go! That's a little gift from me to you because I was late with my last update! Anyways, hope you liked it! I hope to see you guys in my next chapter of Never Too Late!**

 **Bye bye minna!**

 **Love,**

 **E.C.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter of Never Too Late! Hope you enjoy it! I got a poll open on my page for my next story. Check it out!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU DON'T KNOW'?!" Charla yelled scaring everyone both up and down stairs.

"Laxus…" Wendy got up, "Freed, Bickslow. Get by Laxus for me." She said, and they did but they regretted it later.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Each of them got a big slap to the face.

"I can see inside of you. I know that you want her, she wants and needs you guys or she will die. Do you want to see the woman you love die?!" She scolded. "What are you guys thinking?!" She yelled.

"We want to actually win her." Bickslow said.

"We want her to love us, not because it's her fate, but because we made her love us." Freed smiled.

"We want her to want us, because of our actions, not because of her magic and, but because she needs us." Laxus added.

Each man held his cheek from the slaps that hurt from Wendy's hard slap.

"Still, you could have, I don't know… TOLD HER THAT BEFORE YOU MADE HER FEEL STUPID!" Wendy sighed and cleared voice, "Well, it's too late for that now, Charla, Happy, let's go. Only I know where she is and Happy I need you to help me with her." Happy jumped up and and hopped onto Wendy's shoulder.

"Okay…?" Happy was confused at what they would need him for, but he didn't question it.

"Okay, let's go guys." Laxus called to Freed and Bickslow.

"Um, yeah, no, you guys are staying here." Wendy stopped them. "Plus we will literally be gone in a second."

"Wha-"

In the Shinoōkoku

"LUCY!" Wendy called.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Charla joined.

"Oi! Don't be so loud you guys, I had business to take care of. Chill." Lucy came out of nowhere behind them.

"Lucy! Are you okay? I know that that was hard for you to say…" Wendy pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm good. It wasn't hard it was just embarrassing. Ugh." Lucy hugged Wendy back and patted her on the head.

"Lucy?" Happy called.

"Yes?"

"Where are we?" He asked.

"We are in the Shinoōkoku…" She answered and picked him up noticing that he was shaking, noticing how scared he must be.

"Okay. Let's go back. I'm not done with Master Makarov yet…"

And with a bright flash, they were gone.

Back at the guild

"Master?" Lucy knocked on his door, "Can we talk, we never finished my discussion."

"Please come in Lucy. Have a seat." He pointed to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Okay…" Before she sat she bowed deeply, "I'm sorry for taking off like that earlier, please forgive me."

"It is fine child. Do not fret, but I still have many question to ask you." He motioned her to sit and he sat up in his own chair.

"Okay, what are they? There has to be a lot considering the fact of we were gone for 3 years."

"Yes, there are, and I am sorry if there are a lot, but I really am ready to understand everything…" He reached in his desk and grabbed paper and a pen. "Do you mind if I write this down and put it in my files?"

"No! By all means do so!" Lucy waved it off.

"Okay, well, I know where you guys went, and I see you have some knew magic."

"Yes."

"Well, do you have any other kinds of magic you learned?"

"Yes. I have learn Requip, some Celestial Spells, have have an Element Storage Container, Mimic Magic, and Sensor Magic."

"I see," he jotted something down that Lucy couldn't see but just continued. "What is your Element Storage Container?"

"Well, here let me put it like this, if I was to fight Laxus and I couldn't dodge his attack, I could eat it and it wouldn't hurt me. I could probably do it with any magic, it makes using Mimic Magic easier."

"Interesting," he looked back over the paper. "What is Sensor Magic?"

"Well that's a fun one! What it is, is that I can sense anyone no matter how hard they try to hide their presence, I can always sense it."

"Oh really?"

"Yep! It's really funny!" Lucy giggled.

"Okay, um, who else did you train with? I know it had to more than just you Charla and Wendy…"

"Well…" Lucy stopped and she could feel someone was coming. "First Master! It's been awhile!"

"Wow Lucy! You sensed me coming! I'm glad you mastered that!" Mavis cheered and gave Lucy a bone crushing hug, but Lucy was used to it.

"Well, back to your question, I trained with the First Master, the Spirit King, and Zeref…" Mavis and Makarov stopped.

"Who?" Mavis asked.

"Zeref… I'm sorry First, but I do have good news about that…" Lucy stopped then sighed, "He said for me to tell you, 'E.N.D. has failed me, therefore I will use this girl. She will be the one to kill me. Teach her, train her. Make her stronger. She will need to be stronger by 800X. I will be there to destroy her, or be destroyed. You made this fate by making me fall for you, I'm sorry. My dear Mavis. I loved you…' And then he vanished." Lucy took off her jacket and looked at the First Master who was crying.

"*Sob...Sob…*" Mavis held her head in her hands.

"First… Come her…" Lucy said and welcomed the little girl into her arms, only to raise her onto her lap.

"Wahhhhh… Lucy! I'm sorry!" Mavis cried clutching onto Lucy.

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry for…" Lucy rubbed Mavis' back trying to calm her down, but she just continued to cry.

"Yes I do! Because of me, you have to fight Zeref!"

"So?"

"Don't say, 'So?', Lucy, this is serious!" Makarov yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I'll be fine!" Lucy cheered.

"How do you know that?" Mavis yelled.

"Remember after I said goodbye to you I told you that I had beaten someone SUPER strong?" Lucy said.

"Yes," Mavis recalled.

"I beat Zeref. He was at ¾ power, but I did beat him. I think that was about 1 year ago. So, yeah! I'm pretty cocky about this…"

"Lucy…" Mavis had a longing sound in her voice as if trying to believe her.

"Well, Lucy, if you say that you have beaten him before, then I believe you." Makarov smiled. "Oh and by the way, that fight against Gajeel and Pantherlily was really good. I wonder what would happen if you fought Erza with that armor of yours." Makarov put a finger to his chin and thought about it.

"Shhh…" Lucy said.

"What?" Mavis asked.

"Someone is coming up the stairs… Two people actually…" She whispered.

*Knock, knock*

"Yes, who is it?" Makarov asked.

"It's us. It Lucy in there?" A familiar female voice asked.

"May we come in?" Said a male voice.

Makarov looked at Lucy for permission and she nodded.

"Come in… Erza… Gray…"

And so, they did.

* * *

 **Well. There you go. All done. I literally just wrote this. So I hope you guys liked it! Remember! I have a poll on my page check it out!**

 **Love,**

 **E.C.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! What's up? Welcome back to another chapter of Never Too Late! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Mavis disappeared, not wanting to worry Erza and Gray about the situation at hand.

"Erza, Gray, is something wrong?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, Master." Erza answered.

"What is it?" He put on a straight face trying to forget what Lucy had just told him.

"We want to know what really happened four years ago on that mission Lucy took with Natsu, Lisanna, Charla, and Wendy." Gray spoke.

"Lucy? Do you want me to tell them, or do you want to?" Makarov asked her with curious eyes.

"I'll just give them a brief summary." Lucy said before turning to look at them, "Lisanna, Wendy, Charla, and Happy were down, and Natsu and I were the only ones fight, that part is right the part where Natsu was pinned against the wall and everything after that was a lie." Lucy sighed and rubbed her temples. "After a few minutes one of the bandits that we were fighting knocked him out. I had to summon 3 spirits at one time in order to take them out myself. By then, Wendy had waken up and started to heal everyone, by the time they were finished being healed, and I refused to be healed since I was just slightly drained, Wendy and I helped the others back to the guild. Of course we stopped and got the money, but after that we hurried here. Wendy carried Happy and Charla while I carried Natsu and Lisanna. It wasn't a far walk, but it felt like forever. Ever since then, Natsu and Lisanna have hated me. I still can't even figure out why they hate me." Lucy continued to look at them.

Gray was standing but Erza took a seat next to her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Erza asked.

"I didn't because who would you believe, people you've known forever, or a person you have known for five years? Minus the time we were stuck on Tenro!" Lucy always loved to answer questions with another question, but other times, when it was a serious matter, she would answer them honestly and with pride.

"Still…" Gray began.

"It's fine," Lucy stopped him, "I hold nothing against you guys. Never did in the beginning to be honest with you."

Everyone in the room smiled and was looking at Lucy who just looked back.

"I promise that this will never happen again Lucy," Erza pulled Lucy into a bone-crushing hug, but Lucy just hugged her back. The popping of their back could be heard and made Gray cringe at the sound.

Once the girls pulled away from one another Gray went over and hugged Lucy gently.

"Lucy, let's go downstairs and eat, my treat." Erza smiled at Lucy with a slightly longing look in her eyes.

"Sure Erza, I would like that." Lucy smiled and the three wizards went down stairs.

"Ah, I wish I was young again." Master muttered before going back to his paperwork that had piled up…again…

Downstairs

Erza, Lucy, and Gray took a seat in a booth on the right side of the guild.

"Lucy!" Evergreen yelled and sat down next to her.

"Hey Ever, what's up?" Lucy asked.

"Not much, after you're done here, meet me at my place. Okay?" Evergreen had a devilish smile on her face and Lucy saw it but didn't question it.

"Okay. See you there!" Lucy pulled Evergreen into a quick hug and then Evergreen rushed off a smile plastered on her face.

"What was that about Lucy?" Erza asked watching Evergreen take off.

"I honestly don't know, but I'll find out later. For now, I want to know how you guys have been for the past three years?"

"I've been good," Erza spoke first, "Jellal got his name cleared, and his guild is still doing their usual stuff."

"I see… Well, it's good that his case has been dropped." Lucy smiled.

"Yep."

"I haven't seen Jellal in about two months now that I think about it." Lucy put a finger to her chin remembering their last meeting.

"Really?" Erza's eyes opened wide, shocked.

"Yeah, saw him on the way back here and then Wendy, Charla, and I camped out a little bit so, yeah…" Lucy scratched the back of her head as if to be nervous.

"I see…" Erza smiled.

"Well, Luce, I finally got together with Juvia, and we've been dating for a little over two years now." Gray folded his hands on the table and blushed a little.

"EEEEKKKKK!" Lucy shirked.

"Ow…" Gray muttered.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Erza jumped up from her seat surprised.

"Nothing! It's just SO ADORABLE!" Lucy blushed and held her head in her hands. "Beautiful babies!" Lucy shouted.

"You sound like Mira, Lucy…" Erza sighed and sat down.

"Okay, okay, sorry…" Lucy took a breath in and relaxed.

"Mira!" Erza called, "Get us our usuals!"

"Sure! Lucy? What do you want?"

"You remember my usual?"

"Yeah.'

"Change the smoothie to a milkshake and you're good!"

"Got it!" Mira waved to them before going back into the kitchen and began to make their food.

"Okay, so what have you been doing Luce?" Gray asked.

"Nothing much, training really…"

"Really? That's it? You were gone for three year, just to train?!" Erza's angry voice reached everyone in the guild.

"Yeah, it took some time because we were learning new magics, so really, three years is rather short when you think about it."

"That is true Erza," Gray said.

"I guess," Erza sighed again.

"Well, here you go!" Mira came to the table with all of their food stocked up high. "Here you go Lucy your milkshake," then she put down her strawberry pancakes with a little butter, and strawberry syrup.

"Some things never change…" Erza looked at Lucy and smiled.

"Yep!" Lucy cheered then dug into her food.

They ate their meal quietly and peacefully. When they were all finished, Lucy jumped out of her seat.

"Well, thanks for the meal Erza, I have to go now, but I'll see you later!" And before they could reply, Lucy took off out of the guild.

Little did she know what awaited her when she got there

* * *

 **Mwahahah! You will NEVER know what happens! Hahah just kidding! Well, hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget. Poll on my page!**

 **Do.**

 **Not.**

 **Forget.**

 **R &R!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Love,**

 **E.C.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guy! Welcome back to another chapter of Never Too Late! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Once Lucy arrived she knocked on the door.

"Hey Ever, it's me..." Once she said that, the door burst open.

"Hey Lucy! Ready to go?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, but where are we going?"

"We," Evergreen pulled out a card, "Are going shopping."

"Shopping?" Lucy paused, "For what?"

"Clothing silly! Fancy clothing!"

"Why fancy clothing? Ever, what the hell is going on?"

"Well actually, it's just cloths shopping, but our first stop will be for fancy dresses." Evergreen smirked devilishly at Lucy, but Lucy just shrugged it off.

"Okay. Fine, I want to ketch up with you anyways." Lucy smiled and grabbed Evergreen's hand.

"Yay! Let's go Lucy!" And with that Evergreen dragged Lucy off to thousands of stores.

Everything from fancy, to casual, from bras to make-up, for the rest of the day, they shopped.

8:30 pm

Back at Evergreen's House

"Okay, Ever, now what?" Lucy sighed with exhaustion.

"You can relax after! we get you all dressed up!" Evergreen cheered.

"Dressed up? For what?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see later! Now come on!" Evergreen grabbed Lucy with all the bags and they went upstairs. "Okay, Lucy! Put this dress on while I choose the shoes, make up, and accessories to go with it. Okay?" Evergreen basically told her while pushing her into the other room to change.

"Okay, okay! Stop pushing me! Ugh!" Once Lucy was in Evergreen slammed the door and ran into the bathroom next door.

Lucy looked at the dress Evergreen had given to her and she stopped.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Her." Lucy muttered before staring at the beautiful gown.

It was a silk black dress that ended just above her knees but was much longer in the back. It almost touched the ground. On the bottom of the dress it was bordered with little beads that made it look like diamonds in the night. In the middle, there was a belt that Lucy knew she would have to adjust, but continued up and at the top, instead of it showing much cleavage, it didn't show a lot. It had a turtle neck but a little further down, it showed a heart shaped cut out the would show some cleavage. On the plus side for Lucy, it didn't have sleeves, and it was long enough for her to hide her keys on her upper thigh, which she did.

Then finally, with a sigh, Lucy walked out of the unknown room she was in and went into the bathroom where Evergreen was.

"Oh Lucy! You look so pretty in that dress!" Evergreen cheered giving Lucy a hug.

"Yeah yeah. Now will you tell me what this is for?" Lucy basically begged.

"Hmm." Evergreen put a hand to her chin and thought, "Nope!"

"Awe. Ever. You're so mean to me..." Lucy pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up. You love me and you know it."

"Ugh."

"Okay. Come here Lucy! We have to finish getting you ready!" Evergreen, -for the third time today-, grabbed Lucy and pulled her and made her sit in a chair in front of the large mirror.

"Okay, dark dress dark make-up. You ready?" Evergreen asked pulling out all of her dark (Mainly back) make-up.

"Geez girl. How much make-up do you have?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Not a lot. Now hush up. I need to put this stuff on you." Evergreen grabbed the make-up she would need and put the rest back.

Now that Lucy was a little more pale, she'd have to use a lighter concealer, but she always had plenty of different shades of concealer.

"Just some concealer and foundation first..." Evergreen said applying some to Lucy's face.

Next came all the other stuff.

Eye shadow.

Eye liner.

Mascara.

Lip stick.

Lip gloss. (For shine).

Eyebrow plucking, which made Lucy cringe in pain.

Eyebrow filling.

Blush.

Brushing Lucy's hair.

Combing it.

Then finally, straightening it.

"And... Done!" Evergreen smiled pulling away from Lucy.

"FINALLY!" Lucy jumped up from the seat and looked in the mirror.

"What do you think?" Evergreen asked acting cocky about her work.

"You did great." Lucy complimented.

"Yeah... Now for the finishing touches."

Evergreen brought out some back gloves that she knew would reach a little low than Lucy's elbows and when she went to put the on Lucy, she snatched the gloves from Evergreen and did it herself.

Evergreen didn't question the action, but just continued and grabbed a black choker necklace that had a cross on it. Then she grabbed some black thigh high boots and had Lucy put on some sock then the heels so Lucy's feet wouldn't be so uncomfortable in them.

"So. Now that I'm done, what do you think?" Evergreen guided her to a body sized mirror and had her stand in front of it.

"Wow Ever. It looks really good!" Lucy smiled. "And it's my favorite color too!"

"Yeah. I kinda guessed..." Evergreen chuckled and watched Lucy twirl in circles and did different poses in the mirror.

"Hahah, thanks Ever." Lucy hugged Evergreen then it hit her. "Wait... Evergreen...?"

"Why am I dressed up? What's the occasion?" She realized that it was to dressy for a regular outing, it looked like she was going on a...no...she thought... It can't be...

"Nothing really... Come on..." Evergreen guided Lucy downstairs and out the door.

When they walked out the door, it was pitch black and the only thing giving them light was the moon, and stars.

"Come on. We have to go to the guild!" Evergreen's wings appeared and she grabbed Lucy and the took off.

"Hey! Wait Ever! What's at the guild?!" Lucy shouted.

"You'll see!" And Lucy left it at that.

There had to have been something going on...

When they got to the guild Evergreen took Lucy in and it was dark.

"Okay, Lucy. Go upstairs." Evergreen ordered.

"Why?" Lucy asked,

"Oh. Just do it~! PLEASE~!" Evergreen begged.

"Okay.. Fine!" And Lucy marched her way up the stairs and saw a room with the light on and knocked.

"Hello?" She called.

"Come in..." She heard a deep voice from the other side of the door a it finally processed what was happening...

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter! Mwahahah this is going to be fun! Ciffy! Hahah! I bet you are actious to see what happens next huh? Well I might have my next chapter out by tomorrow if not then it will be the next day.**

 **See you guys soon!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Love,**

 **E.C.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter of Never Too Late! Hope you guys like it and see you at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Lucy couldn't believe that she fell for it, but now the only question is who is inn the room.

"I-I'm coming in..." she said embarrassed not only by her outfit and the deep voice that came from the other side of the room.

Once she was in, she looked around only to see candles were lighting the room and there was a radio playing classical music.

"Hey..." She heard the unknown voice and the looked in it's direction...

"Laxus?!" She shouted.

"Wow, did you just notice? I'm kinda hurt..." He put his hand over his heart and sniffed.

"Sorry Laxus. You just shocked me a little... What is all this?" She motioned to the rooms design.

"This is what many people call a date Lucy..." The way he made her name roll off his lips sent shivers down her spine and a warmth through her body.

"A...date..." Lucy blushed at the thought realizing that she has never been on a date before. "Listen Laxus, if this is about earlier, it's alright... I didn't mean to-" But Laxus interrupted her.

"It's not that... I really do like you Lucy, no, I don't like you..." Lucy's heart stopped, "Actually... I love you... Very much..." Laxus jumped up and when he did Lucy realized that he was wearing a suit and he had a rose on the chest pocket.

"Wow..." Lucy muttered as she studied him, not realizing that he was getting closer to her until he was right in front of her. "Oh!" She jumped back, "You surprised me." She sighed trying to ketch her breath.

"How so? You saw me walking over here..." He grinned.

"W-well you... I kinda..." Lucy began to blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Oh well...come here..." Laxus grabbed Lucy's hand and guided her to the rug.

He reached behind him and grabbed a basket.

"Marcelo good?" He asked pulling a bottle of wine out of the basket.

"Yes," Laxus pour the wine into the glass and handed it to her.

Then once he was done pouring the wine he put it in the basket then pulled out a container.

"Strawberries good, right?" He asked taking the lid off.

"You remembered..." She muttered feeling rather happy.

"Yeah, how could I forget, you told me you loved 'em..." He put his hand on her cheek and as he moved it away twisted her long, black, green and blue locks in his fingers.

"Um... Laxus... What is all about?" Lucy asked.

"Hm? Oh, this, well... unlike the others, I thought that I would be honest with you about this.. You see, Lucy, none of us want you to want us because of your magic... We want you to love us, for who we are to you..." Laxus smiled when he saw that Lucy's face and ear went bright red.

"Oh..."

"Yep, well whatever... Just think about it..." Laxus grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap.

"Eh? Laxus! What are yo-"

"Oh hush! I'm not going to do anything... Just let me hold you like this... Just for a while okay?" He somewhat begged.

"Okay, but one more question..."

"Okay what is it?"

"Why did Ever help you with this?" She deadpanned.

"She helped me because I helped her with Elfman. Simple as that really..." Laxus smirked.

"Wow... So, we have another 'Cupid' in the guild eh?" Lucy teased him.

Laxus blushed slightly.

"It's not like that!"

"Sure..." Lucy sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Lucy..." Laxus kissed her head and slowly began to rub her back as if to calm her down.

They stayed like that for a while...

Not saying a word.

Not caring if someone walked in.

Just enjoying the peace of the other one being there.

About an hour later...

"Well good bye Laxus... Thanks for the date..." Lucy blushed walking out of the guild.

"No problem... But where do you live? I mean you just got back so I mean..." Laxus struggled with his words but Lucy smiled as if knowing what he was going to say.

"Don't worry... See ya in the morning..." But before he could reply, she kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into thin air.

...

In a cave, outer Magnolia

With Wendy and Charla

...

"Hey Wendy, hey Charla, I'm back..." Once Lucy appeared she began to strip off the dress and take off the make-up Evergreen had put on her.

"Where were you?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, I was on a date..." Lucy answered casually.

"A DATE?!" Charla shouted.

"WITH WHO?!" Wendy joined.

"With Laxus..." Lucy blushed.

"Oh, really..." Wendy chuckled.

"Yeah...?"

"Well, this is progressing faster than I thought it would..." Wendy muttered.

"What?" Lucy called.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how it went..." Wendy covered.

"Oh, it went well... He brought wine, and strawberries for us to eat..." The sighed remembering how happy she felt and when she sat in Laxus' lap, there was a huge wave of heat that went through her that basically to her to make-out with him, but she didn't.

"Hm, Lucy, your face is really red... What else happened?" Wendy somewhat teased.

"N-nothing! N-nothing r-r-really! We d-didn't do a-a-anything!" She stuttered.

"Sounds like you did..." Charla casually threw out there while she sharpened her nails.

"We didn't. I promise. As a mage, I promise, we didn't do anything." Lucy put a hand on her heart as if her life depended on this promise.

"Hahahahhah stop it! Hahahaha! J-just stop! This is to funny!" Wendy started laughing, and trying to ketch her breath.

"Ugh!" Lucy flung herself onto her sleeping bag that Aries had made for each of them and thought about the situation more and more.

 _'If Laxus did a date and confessed like he did, does that mean that Freed and Bickslow will do the same?!'_ Panicking and not wanting to think about it, Lucy shut her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **And there you go! Another chapter of Never Too Late, done, like I promised. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope this was up to your expectations... Anyways! Poll open on my page! Around 40 options, and you can choose up to 15 of them! Okay, well I think I killed you guys with boredom.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Love,**

 **E.C.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys welcome back to another story of Never Too Late! Hope y'all liked the last chapter because I loved it! Anyway just a shout out to my two main reviewers,**

 **Thank you~!**

 **jfkkennedy**

 **and**

 **apriiil**

 **Thank you both!**

 **Now on with the story! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Lucy woke up early in the morning smiling.

"Ah, it so pretty out…" Lucy muttered, but in all reality, it was 6:30 in the morning and still somewhat dark.

Lucy got out of her bed and threw on some random clothes and left the cave.

"I'm going to the guild," she called to the still sleeping girls.

Knowing that there wouldn't be an answer, Lucy took of jogging threw the wood and then to the border of it.

Once Lucy was at the outside part of the woods, she grabbed her ipod, and went to her karaoke playlist, and began to scroll thru it.

 _"Fallen Angel: Three Days Grace_

 _Painkiller: Three Days Grace"_

Lucy was stuck between the two, but eventually chose _Painkiller._

She turned the playlist on shuffle, and began her run singing to the music as she went.

"You know you need a fix when you fall down  
You know you need to find a way  
To get you through another day

Let me be the one to numb you out  
Let me be the one to hold you  
Never gonna let you get away

The shoulder you cry on  
The dose that you die on

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
You'll love me till it's all over, over

'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on  
The dose that you die on  
I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer

I know what you want so desperately  
You know I'll give you one for free  
Forever you're coming back to me

Now I'm gonna give you what you need  
'Cause I know what you fiend on and what you lean on  
And what you lean on

The shoulder you cry on  
The dose that you die on

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
You'll love me till it's all over, over

'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on  
The dose that you die on  
I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer

Did you find another cure?  
Did you find another cure?

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
You'll love me till it's all over, over

'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on  
The dose that you die on

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
Painkiller"

The song stopped and so did Lucy. Well her singing stopped, her running slowed down but that's it.

Before she knew it, the other song she had been debating with came on,

"Late at night I could hear the crying  
I hear it all, trying to fall asleep  
When all the love around you is dying

"How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?

How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save

A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far

Fallen angel, close your eyes

I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel

You do it all for my own protection  
You make me feel like I'll be okay  
Still I have so many questions

How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?

How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save,

A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far

Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight

Fallen angel, just let go  
You don't have to be alone

Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight

I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again

I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again

And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel

A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far

Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight

Fallen angel, just let go  
You don't have to be alone

Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel"

Once the song finished, she realized that she was at the guild and she ex-quipt out her her running clothes before she went into the guild.

"Hey Mira!" Lucy called walking in to the guild.

"Hey Lucy! Want that milkshake?" Mira asked pulling out some food.

"Yeah, and pancakes and bacon."

"Sure, Laxus' food is done, can you take it to him?" Mira asked handing her the plate.

"Um, sure...?" Lucy held the plate and headed upstairs with it.

Once she was up there, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," She heard Laxus call.

"Okay," she muttered.

Once she did, the sight shocked her. Laxus looked dog tired and was filling out papers.

"Hey. I brought food." Lucy said putting the plate on top of his paper that way he could see it.

"Thanks..." He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"How long have you been here?" Lucy asked sitting down on a black leather chair that was behind her.

"Since 4 am," He sighed the started to dig into his breakfast.

"Wow, that's pretty early..." Lucy gaped.

"Eh, in a way, yeah it is, but I see it as part of the process..."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, Jiji wants me to be guild master once he's done, so yeah... That's it..." Laxus said nonchalantly.

"Laxus! That's a big deal! How come you didn't tell me last night?!" Lucy somewhat scolded.

"I didn't tell you because it was a date, not social hour and update time," Laxus' voice was full of rudeness, and he sounded grouchy.

Even though he got up a little over 3 hours ago...

"Whatever, I gotta go eat, see ya..." Lucy pushed herself up and out the door quickly, but she didn't want to be in there anymore.

...

Downstairs

1 Hour Later

...

Laxus had come out of his office by now and was talking with this team and Lucy had eaten and began to avoid Laxus, considering that she was quiet pissed at him.

"Hey Gajeel, hey Lily" Lucy walked over to Gajeel and Pantherlily and sat down by the said exceed.

"Hey Bunny, what's up?" Gajeel asked scooting over to make room for her.

"Not much, just bored as fuck... Wanna take a job?" She asked.

"Why would I take a job with you, eh Bunny?"

"Because we made a deal and you said that you would be on my team... Gajeel..." Lucy pretended to start to cry, "Did you forget?" A false tear slipped out of Lucy's eye making Gajeel and Pantherlily fall right into her trap.

"W-well... I..." Gajeel scratched the back of his head.

Before Lucy could speak again, someone joined them.

"Hey."

"Hey Freed, what's up?" Lucy asked whipping the false tear away so that way he wouldn't worry.

"Nothing really, can I ask you something?" Freed said grabbing his hair and started to put it in a low, loose ponytail.

"Sure what is it? Is everything okay?" Lucy asked genuinely concerned.

"I was wondering if... I don't, Lucy Ashley Heartfilia, would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow...?" A rose appeared in his hand and he held it out to her in hopes that she would take it.

"Freed..." Lucy spoke, "Of course I would love to go on a date with you..." Lucy accepted the roses with much happiness.

* * *

 **Yeah... I know, it's kind of short, but(!) I was having troubles with my computer so, yeah... I did what I could...**

 **Love you all,**

 **Love always.**

 **E.C.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Never Too Late! Hope you guys liked the way Freed asked Lucy out. I, of course, loved it! Well, see you guys at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Lucy smiled at Freed before pulling him into a large hug.

"When are you free?" Freed asked.

"Um..." Lucy looked at her new teammates before looking back at Freed, "I should be free tomorrow night... Would that work?"

Freed nodded.

"Tomorrow night would be perfect. Dress warm though. It's supposed to be cold." Freed stood up and grabbed Lucy's hand, "Until then..." Freed brought Lucy's hand to his lips and kissed it, then walked out if the guild.

...

..

.

"LUCY!" Mira yelled. "What's going on with you and Freed?! Spill girl spill!" Mira chanted and many other girls suddenly appeared behind her.

"Yeah Lu-chan! What's going on?!" Levy spoke giving said girl a tight hug.

"Please, Lucy-san…" Juvia joined.

"There's nothing going on… Mira, you know what it was all about…" Lucy smirked in her direction.

"W-what…?" Mira stuttered. "No I don't… Nope! Not at all…!" Mira's face turned a slight shade of red as she waved her hands in front of her face as if to brush off the subject.

"Bullshit…" Lucy deadpanned. "You were outside the door when I told Master and everyone else in that room the Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow are ALL my mates…"

"WHAT?!" Everyone around her shouted.

"Ow…" Lucy muttered.

"Okay, okay…" Mira admitted sighing in defeat.

"Since when?!" Levy yelled.

"Juvia would like to know as well!"

"Yeah! Tell us Lucy!" Laki ran over to the slowly growing group.

"Oh! Lucy girl!" Bisca shouted, "You got it going on!"

"Booze! We need Booze to celebrate!" Cana waved her mug in the air.

"Yeah Lucy! Explain it to us!" Evergreen shouted.

"Ever! I already told you!" Lucy recalled.

"But I don't understand it..." Evergreen whined.

"Well," Lucy sighed in frustration, "What do you guys want to know..?"

"Explain to us how all three of them are your mates..." Lisanna approached smirking.

"I'm not allowed to explain that..." Lucy smiled, but spoke evilly.

"Awe, Lucy..." Mira began complaining.

"No. No 'Lucy,' nothing. I have rules like everyone else." Lucy crossed her arms across her chest.

"Rules..?" Juvia asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Yup. Rules... Once a Celestial mage gets to a certain point in her magic storage and growth, she gets rules and limits." Lucy explained.

Lucy didn't notice that the whole guild had gone quiet and had began to listen to her talk.

"Once we get to that point, normally, Celestial mages are happy and they stop. Some even stop before they get to that point, but any who. That point basically means that you have a powerful mindset and magic power. With that you get a few rules. Simple rules actually." Lucy chuckled over the small amount of rules she had compared to other Celestial mages.

"How many rules are there once you get to that point..?" Levy asked.

"Well, Levy-chan, there are no documented rules, but the rules are given to you as a 'gift' from the Spirit King. The rules you get you must follow or else you have a chance of having your powers removed."

"Wouldn't you die without magic?" Max asked from the other side of the guild.

"Yeah! That's kind of harsh!" Someone else shouted.

"Well. No. You wouldn't," Lucy sighed again, "He removes them, but only enough of to the point where their is just enough magic in you to survive. You can't get it back though."

"Oh..." Mira muttered.

"Wait, Lu-chan, you never answered my question." Levy spoke up.

"What was it?"

"How many rules do you get at the first point?"

"Five, and each one is rather simple."

"What are they?" Mira asked.

"Training three times a week, caring for your spirits, visiting the Spirit world once a year, have up to 5 keys, and be able to hold three of them out for at least 10 minutes." Lucy tapped her chin remembering all the rules. It was so long ago.

"How many rules do you have...?" Juvia spoke.

"Just a few..."

"What are they?" Lisanna glared.

"That is another thing I cannot share... Sorry Lisanna... There are only a few people I can tell and the Spirit King told me who I was allowed to tell..." Lucy jumped up from the table, and bowed.

Lucy looked at the time...

4:30 pm.

"Well, I guess I should head home..." Lucy looked around and saw Wendy and Charla with Gajeel, Pantherlily and Romeo at a table. "WENDY!" Lucy shouted.

"Yeah! I heard ya, go home," Wendy got up gave Lucy a hug. "Se ya later..."

"You act like I'm leaving forever..." Lucy chuckled.

"You never know..." Wendy pouted puffing her cheeks out like a little child.

"I know, I know..." Lucy sighed turned and walked toward the doors of the guild. "Tell Freed I'll be here at tomorrow 7 to be picked up will ya Laxus?" Lucy called looking back at him.

He sighed.

"Will do..."

"Thanks!"

And before they had a chance to respond she walked out the doors and back home.

...

 **At the cave**

 **Lucy's POV**

...

I was going to be late at this rate...

I ran into the cave and grabbed my small bag...

He is going to kill me if I am late again... I sighed.

I wonder why he called me?

Maybe just to talk...

I think I'm over thinking this.

I shoved my medicine, hair brush, toothbrush and tooth place into my bag and toss it over my shoulder.

"I'm ready when you are..." I called.

Not too long after, my body started to shimmer away into the darkness.

* * *

 **I'm evil I know. So what did you think? Check my profile. And my poll is now closed.**

 **Love,**

 **E.C.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy three month anniversary! Hope you guys like the story so far!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **In the Shinoōkoku**

When Lucy's body appeared, she was in front a house. A house she knew a little too well. Now this house was not your ordinary house. This house was once white, but now it was red and black. It has covered in the blood of many people who had met this person. From the looks of it you would have thought that there was a war somewhere near by. The black door had dents and holes in it, but it didn't look too bad. Lucy sighed before knocking on the door, and walking in.

On the inside, it was completely different. You could have sworn on your life that a family of nobility lived there. Red and black everywhere.

"What do you want, Zeref?" Lucy called.

"Lucy? Welcome back." Zeref walked down the stairs slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, great to be here." Lucy sighed, "Now get to the point." Lucy deadpanned.

"Harsh, like always…" Zeref motioned Lucy to follow him into his living room. "Look, you have six more months."

"I know," Lucy interrupted sitting down on his black leather couch. "And I'm ready…"

"No, you're not… You are strong enough to take me down in this form when I try, if we were to fight now, then you would more than likely die." Zeref somewhat scolded.

"But, I'm not like everyone else! If being around you when you lost it killed everything, how come I am still alive?!" Lucy shouted jumping out of her seat as if trying to make him remember his relationship with Mavis. Lucy then sighed again before sitting back down. "Look, if you called me here to call me weak then stop. I could take you down now no problem, and six months will only make me stronger."

"Lucy!" Zeref shouted, "When, and IF you have sex with your mates, you get some of their power! That will make you stronger. You need be mated by your mothers death date or else you have a lower chance of defeating me! You know this!"

Lucy just sat back and rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know. Stop shouting or else you're going to go crazy again! Look. I will take the next six months to train and do missions and stuff, but you've got to chill." Lucy was pissed. She didn't need anyone to tell her what she needed to do. She already knew. "Why the fuck does it have to be on my mother's death date though?"

"Everything will be explained later," Zeref muttered.

"Whatever."

"Okay, no go. You have a date to get ready for." Zeref chuckled.

"Stop eavesdropping. Wait, what time is it?!" Lucy shouted.

"It is about six pm."

"Got to go! See ya!" Lucy shouted and her body shimmered away, back to Earthland.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short!**

 **Explanation** **in next update!**

 **Love always,**

 **E.C.**


	13. Chapter 13

**You wanted this story back up? You guys got it! I'm back and I'm here to stay! That's right! I'm going to finish this after my long ass hiatus! So please bare with me on this... I love all of you and thank you all for your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail! (Though I wish I did!)**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Lucy arrived at her house at 6:05 and was getting ready when Wendy walked in.

"Hey," She waved to the younger girl and her cat.

"Where were you?" Wendy asked.

"We couldn't find you anywhere," Charla added.

"I was with Zeref..." Lucy frown.

"Why? What did he want? What did you guys talk about? Is everything okay?" Wendy piled on question, after question.

Lucy sighed.

"He wanted to talked about what's going to happen six months from now, and no, everything is not okay. He basically called me weak." Lucy continued frowning, but was still looking through her clothes.

"Oh..." Charla broke the mild silence that filled the cave.

Lucy didn't say anything but stripped completely and began getting ready to head to the guild to meet Freed.

"Lucy," Wendy spoke.

"Yes Wendy?" Lucy responded.

"Where are you going now?"

"Remember? I have a date with Freed tonight," Lucy smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Wendy yelled remembering what happened the day prior.

"Exactly," Lucy said looking down at her outfit and smiled.

She wore her 4 inches thigh high black boots, and her favorite black dress that reached above her knees that had long sleeves to which she cut hole in. Just for her thumbs of course. She had already called Cancer out and asked him to do her hair and makeup while gossiping with Aquarius. Cancer straightened her hair and used a clip to hold the hair as he put it in her favor black beanie. Her makeup complemented her eyes, he did a dark rusty smokey eye, with a winged eyeliner. Putting on her cross choker and a few bracelets, she strapped her keys to her her thighs and took off towards the guild.

 **...**

 **6:55 pm**

 **At the Guild**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **...**

I got to the guild at 6:55 and sighed in relief.

"Looks like I made it on time..."

"That you did," A deep voice suddenly called out from behind me. Startled, I jumped.

When I looked back, I saw a smirking Laxus. The same shit-eating grin that made me weak in the knees and my heart beat faster than it should. I shake my head a regain my composure.

"Hi..." I muttered.

"Are you okay..?" He asked me.

"Yes," I spoke looking up at him smiling. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You ran out of the guild yesterday saying you had something to do, and didn't show up at the guild at all today until now... What were you doing?" He asked as if he was worried. When I didn't answer him, he place his hand lovingly on my cheek and rubbed his thumb over the apple of said cheek. "Babe, please... We were worried about you... And Wendy and Charla didn't know where you were... They said you didn't come back last night..." He pushed my bangs back behind my ears, his eyes begging me to tell him, but I just shook my head.

"It isn't something you need to worry about... I'll be fine... Everything will be fine... I just needed to do some... Training! Yeah that's what I had to do..." I muttered as if trying to convince myself that was all that I was doing...

Laxus sighed. I knew he knew I wasn't telling the truth but instead of calling me out on it he chuckled.

"Yeah, okay," He said somewhat sarcastically. "Go have fun Tiger. I know you'll have fun tonight," Laxus gave me a short hug, then bent down and gave my temple a kiss. Then turned me around and with a small push, he pushed me into the arms of another.

"Goodnight Lucy..." He turned his back to us and waved as he walked out of the guild.

"Goodnight Laxus..." I said pulling out of the warm set of arms to wave goodbye.

Once he was out of view, I turned back to the person that Laxus pushed me into, and froze when I realized who it was...

"H-hey Freed," I stuttered. _'Dang it! I'm already making a fool of myself...'_ I pouted ever so slightly.

"Bonsoir mon amour, êtes-vous prêt à aller?" Freed spoke smiling at me.

 **("Bonsoir mon amour, êtes-vous prêt à aller?" Means, "Good evening my love, are you ready to go?")**

"Oui, je crois que je suis," I replied and almost everyone in the guild froze confused by what we were saying.

 **("Oui, je crois que je suis," means, "Yes, I believe I am.")**

"C'est bien, allons-y alors, allons-nous?" Freed held his hand out and I gladly took it a large smile forming on my face.

 **("C'est bien, allons-y alors, allons-nous?" Means, "That's good, let's go then, shall we?")**

"Nous allons," And with that, we walked out of the guild.

 **("Nous allons," means "We shall.")**

 **...**

 **7:45 pm**

 **A grassy field**

 **Outer Magnolia**

 **Normal POV**

 **...**

When they finally arrived at the field, Freed smiled at Lucy who was smiling up at the starry sky.

"Well," Freed began, "Do you like it?"

Lucy nodded.

"I love it Freed." She looked away from the stars and smiled at him.

"I am pleased to hear that." Freed said as he pulled out a picnic basket and laid out a blanket to for them to sit on.

* * *

 **Okay, so, the hiatus is at its end, yes, I am going to continue to write this story! From today on, this story will be updated as often as possible, just like the rest of them! I hope you liked it!**

 **Favorite, follow, and review please!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Love,**

 **E.C.**


	14. PLEASE READ

_**FOLLOW/ADD FOR ANY AND ALL UPDATE INFORMATION, NEW STORIES, OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT! ENJOY!**_

 **Snapchat:**

 _-tlwagw1_

 **Instagram:**

 _-tlwagw1_

 **Twitter:**

 _\- tlwagw1_


	15. Chapter 15

**WELCOME BACK MINNA-SAN~~~!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail! (Though I wish I did!)**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Freed?" Lucy called to said man as he began laying out a blanket to sit on.

"Yes my love?" Freed replied quickly.

Lucy blushed rather hard and began to stutter as she spoke.

"I-I j-just noticed that there are n-no bugs in the area..."

"Your observation is correct."

"How?"

"Pardon?"

"How are there no bugs in the area?" Lucy stared at him beyond confused.

"You see my love, I set up runes around the premises that would keep things out that may possibly ruin our date..." He stopped and looked up at her before going to her and wrapping his arms around her pulling her close. Then, he continued, whispering to her in a husky voice. "And I want this date... To be as perfect as possible..."

Freed chuckled realizing his voice was having an affect on her.

"I-I see..." Lucy blushed.

Freed gave Lucy a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing her and and bringing her over to sit down, comfortably, on the blanket.

"F-Freed...?..." Lucy whispered.

"Yes beautiful?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I brought you here my love, because of the view..."

"The view?" Lucy looked straight ahead, but only saw trees in the way.

She looked back at Freed.

"What view?" Her eyebrows creased together and she made a funny face.

"The one above..." Free pointed to the sky and Lucy looked up as well.

"Wow..." Lucy said shocked.

From the view they had, they could see the northern hemisphere constellation.

"Lucy…?" Freed looked over at her with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"What constellations are there tonight?"

Lucy hesitated, but then smiled at Freed.

She laid down on the blanket and smiled.

"Do you see that group of stars right there? There are nine of them." She pointed a little bit past Freed's view so he laid down as well.

"Yes, I do." He said as he pointed to the same stars.

"That one is Loke."

"Loke…?" Freed questioned.

Lucy chuckled.

"Yeah. He's Leo the Lion."

"Really…? I had no idea…"

"Hahah, yeah. I take it no one told you, huh?" Lucy continued chuckling.

"No. It is actually rather depressing." He sighed.

"Yeah…" Lucy sighed.

"Who else is up there?" He asked.

"Draco, Leo Minor, Gemini, Cancer, Taurus, Aries, Pisces, Pyxis, Monoceros, and many others!" Lucy beamed.

"Do you know all of them?"

"Yep! And they are all very different from each other! I hope… Maybe just one day… I'll have all of them… All 88 constellations… It would be fun!" She cheered.

Freed continued to listen to her talk and smiled the whole time.

He actually purposely didn't study constellations for a reason…

Having her teach him, made him rather happy.

"Lucy…?" He called to her.

"Yes Freed?"

"Come here," Freed smiled and patted the seat next to him.

Lucy just stared at him.

He sighed.

"Move closer… Please?" He begged ever so slightly.

"Okay." Lucy did as she was asked and moved closer.

The moment she did, he placed his arm around her shoulders and laid her down gently.

She didn't fight him, instead she just let him do as he please, to which was him placing his face between her neck and shoulder and creased her face with his right hand.

"I love you, Lucy. I love you so damn much," He kissed her neck, then her jaw and stopped above her lips.

"Freed…" Lucy looked up into his eyes her tears beginning to form.

He kissed her eyes.

"Please do not cry my love," A tear fell and he quickly kissed it away.

Freed placed his lips above Lucy's, but they never touched.

Lucy eventually lost what little control she had, leaded up and kissed him.

Freed stopped but only for a moment before he slowly melted into the kiss.

His eyes closed and he creased Lucy's face with both hands. Lucy's hands wound around his neck as if trying to pull him closer. They say up, still not breaking their kiss. The moment they did, they were back at it. Freed's lips expertly moved against Lucy's making her moan. They pulled apart again.

"Freed…" Lucy sighed breathing heavily.

"Lucy…" His breath was just as ragged as hers.

Their lips met again, but this time, Freed forced her mouth open with his tongue. Feeling Freed do this, she gasped. Freed realized this and quickly pushed his tongue in making another moan escape her mouth. Lucy's tongue moved against his and they battled for dominance. Freed decided that he would let Lucy win and let her tongue explore his mouth. Her hands ended up tangled in Freed's hair and she became the more dominant one. She explored his mouth and her mind was in a haze. Every time they pulled away, she went back in wanting more, and more. Her hands then went to his back and she began to dig her nails into his shit. Considering he was not wearing his usual attire, he felt it and his breath hitched. He could feel his pants growing tight. Without any warning… Freed pulled away…

"Lucy…" He sighed, "We need to stop…"

"But… Why…?..." Lucy's voice was somewhat ragged and she was breathing rather hard.

"Because my love…" He sighed again and combed his bangs aways from eyes and pushed his hair back, "If we don't stop I won't be able to hold back.

Lucy's face went beet red when she realized what just happened and what he meant.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry…" Lucy muttered.

"No, no, no. Please don't be. We both lost control."

"Y… Yeah…" Lucy's blush hardened and she looked away.

"Anyway Lucy," Freed changed the topic, "Would you like a drink? Or are you just dead weight?" He somewhat mocked.

"Ha! Me? Dead weight? Boy, you funny." Lucy smirked mocking him as well.

Freed just chuckled and he pulled out a bottle of vodka and some Dr. Pepper.

"Hahah, how'd you know?" Lucy chuckled as Freed pulled out her favorite thing to drink.

"Just a guess… Due to your appearance when you first arrived, I guessed that you liked something strong, but not overpowering." Freed pulled out some small clear cups that were tinted grey and had black dots surrounding the base of it.

He opened the bottle and poured some liquor in his cup then handed me the bottle and my cup. I filled that thing about three-fourths full with just a little bit of Dr. Pepper. Freed's cup was the opposite of mine. More soda than liquor.

"Lucy, you're going to get drunk …"

"Nah, I won't as long as I don't pass five bottle of this."

"FIVE BOTTLES?!" Freed shouted surprised.

"Yeah… It's not a lot though… To be honest… It just depend on my mood…" Lucy sighed, "Like, if I'm really pissed… I'll drink around ten…"

"How often do you get pissed?"

"Enough…" Instead of giving the actually answer just left it at that.

"I see…" Freed sighed.

"Sorry…" Lucy chugged the rest of the alcohol in her cup and refilled it.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Favorite, follow, and review please!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Love,**

 **E.C.**


	16. SORRY!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't had a chance to post another chapter... Stuff has been a little crazy in my life and I'm going to try my best to post the next chapter... I have a pretty good idea of how Bickslow's date will go!**

 **So please! Stick around a little longer because I will be back!**

 **Sincerest Apologies** **!**

 **E.C.**


End file.
